B
Beverly "B" McGrady, labeled The Silent Genius, is a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and was on the Radioactive Rats. He was the first contestant eliminated in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. He debuted during All Star Battle in Suckers Punched as a member of the Venomous Vipers, but switches over to the Courageous Lions, where he was soon after eliminated in Mission Improbable. Personality B is a man of little words. He is very smart and very resourceful, but his lack of speech often overshadows this. He is a very sensitive guy, something Dawn was able to sense when she became the primary translator for the two. He is also rather insecure of his real name, Beverly, as it makes him appear feminine. None the less, he is very kind and quite the charmer. Total Drama Revenge of the Island B's run on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island was short, lasting only the first episode. When he is introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, he is placed on the Radioactive Rats where Dawn quickly takes a liking to him. During the challenge, he tried to take over his team by directing their location, coming up with a ton of ideas, which Jo doesn't listen too. He decides to prove it to them, by leaving for some supplies, and when the team succeeds without his presence, Dawn wanders off to search for him. When his team finishes the challenge first, they are quickly disappointed when Chris McLean points out their lack of teammates and B becomes the first contestant sent home due to leaving his team and not helping during the challenge. He does however make a guest appearance in Runaway Model where he appears as a judge. He provided the jet pack for Sasquatchanawkwa's kidnapping of Sadie, much to his guilt. He is excited when Jo manages to save Sadie, and becomes even happier when Harold and Sadie ask him to be their son, to which he accepts, as the new family wanders off into the sunset. He appears one last time during the finale where he cheers on Brick. He, and parents Harold and Sadie, hug each other in glee when Brick announces that he is splitting the money with everyone. All Star Battle Season 1 B's run on All Star Battle was also cut short only lasting two episodes. After debuting in Suckers Punched, B revealed in the confessional he has been having it rough at home with adoptive parents Harold and Sadie constantly nagging him to get better grades and to build them things. He is placed on the Venomous Vipers due to there many losses. Upon returning he and the rest of the cast have to pull a plank out of a jar, and whoever gets the logo on their plank becomes the team captain of that team. B does get the logo, along with Trent for the other team. Chris then tells them they have to switch teams meaning now B is on the Courageous Lions, much to everyone's surprise. During the challenge B has to face his worst fear, bad literature. B had to listen to "50 Shades of Bleh", but couldn't and failed to gain a point for his team. In Mission Improbable, B feeling bad about being the reason Trent leaving, tries to console Mike, but he fails. During the challenge, Noah jokingly asked Chris if Ezekiel was returning poking fun at B's return. Appearances Trivia *He was the first contestant eliminated in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *B, Leonard, and Cameron are currently the only contestants who have never earned a symbol of immunity. *B is the first contestant to be adopted by past contestants. *He is the only contestant from the second generation to be on three different teams. *Unlike his former teammates, B has yet to get a single digit placing. *B was the only All Star to return to not outrank an other contestant. Gallery |-| Overall= B.png TDRIB.jpg|B's Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Icon BASB.png|B's All Star Battle Promotional Icon ASBB.png|B's All Star Battle Promotional Image |-| All Star Battle= 1x08 - Mission Improbable Placeholder.png|B received a rocky welcome to the Courageous Lions See also Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:All Star Battle (Season 1) Contestants Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Courageous Lions